


Evince

by poeticsupernova



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticsupernova/pseuds/poeticsupernova
Summary: Evince - reveal the presence of
Relationships: Dev Cerci/Cameron Webber
Comments: 2





	Evince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ve literally never published a fic before but I love these two and they deserved better so *shrugs*

I sit here and think

About who you used to be. 

Were you fooling me, or was I the fool?

I think of the times 

You would smile at me when

I had hardly said anything. 

I think of you, and

how your eyes would shine so bright. 

Those speckled brown eyes, shining as if they were the light. 

I was your light. 

Why didn’t you tell me?

-

I thought myself as mad

To think of you,

To believe you could be more than a friend. 

I thought about you

When I kissed you on that bench,

When I kissed you, in my fantasy. 

Inside of dreams,

I would allow myself think of you,

As something so much more. 

You were the light. 

Why didn’t I tell you?

-

But I could never

Bring myself to admit that

I felt things differently than I had before. 

I thought myself as different,

To think of you as I did. 

And I’m so sorry.

I was never different. 

We were alike in more ways than I could know. 

We were bright. 

Our lights shined the same. 

I should have told you. 

-

I should have known it,

When you looked at me like that that day on the bench. 

I should have realized it,

When I saw you, with your speckled brown eyes, glowing when our hands brushed. 

When my heart fluttered, when I wanted to run my fingers over your bruised knuckles and never let go. 

I thought I knew it,

When I kissed someone else, and you had that sad look on your face, as if you had been betrayed. 

And I felt like I had betrayed you. 

But I didn’t know. 

But I couldn’t admit it. 

But I didn’t say it when I could. 

I loved you too. 


End file.
